Desperate
by Yainachan
Summary: She hated him, and she has been hurt by him. Will she ever forgive Trafalgar Law?  OCXLaw


And here is another OneShot :) This time it isn't a lemon...

coughcough x'D

I hope you'll enjoy reading this Short story! Please review!

_Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Mr. Oda, otherwise I would let Law, Marco, Ace and Killer conquer the One Piece World :'D_

* * *

**Desperate**

* * *

Hell no, she wasn't going to give up like that!

She was losing her consciousness; she could already feel the dark surrounding her mind, her eyelids and her body went heavier and heavier.

"C…rap…" she murmured and tried to keep standing, but her legs already were shaking like crazy.

The man in front of her, with dark, grayish eyes, dark hair, a spotted white hat, yellow black hoodies and tight jeans was staring coldly at her.

"I'm afraid, Miss Ayumi, that you'll lose consciousness in… about 10 seconds?" he said with an emotionless voice, totally unreadable.

Ayumi stared at him, her vision was getting blurry.

"You… can kill me… but you will never _control_ me" she said weakly and forced all her powers in her gaze.

Pure fire started burning in her beautiful yellow shining eyes, her gaze piercing into the grey orbs of the young man.

"Admirable, miss. But this won't let you survive… 5 seconds…"

Ayumi fell on her knees, slamming her fists into the ground. Her body was trembling violently and she didn't have the power to control her body anymore.

"Trafalgar Law… I hate you…"

Then her body fell on the floor and remained there, motionless.

Trafalgar "Surgeon of Death" Law, pirate captain with a 200 Million bounty, looked at the unconscious girl.

"… My motives are others than you think…" he quietly said and turned around to his crew mate.

It was a polar bear in an orange suit, holding a large, black sword.

"Bepo" Law firmly, and in an ordering tone.

The polar bear immediately moved.

"Aye, Captain!" he said enthusiastically and moved to the girl, lifting her up on his shoulder.

* * *

The first thing she saw, as she awakened, was the strange ceiling of a strange room, unknown to her.

It seems, that she was laying in a bed in an infirmary- the room was bright and there were many other beds next to hers. The walls were grey and there wasn't anything on them, not even a mirror.

There wasn't any window in the room, just some bright shining lamps on the ceiling.

Ayumi sat up in her comfortable bed; white sheets were covering her lower body.

Suddenly pain burst in her body and she loudly gasped, before pressing her hand on her chest.

"You have pretty bad injuries; it would be better for you to move as little possible"

Ayumi's eyes widened in shock, as she saw the man she most hated lean on the opposite wall of her bed.

"What the hell am I doing here? And why are you here?" she hissed and ignored the pain in her chest. She tried to stand up, but suddenly Trafalgar Law's arms were forcing her back on the bed.

His gaze was piercing into hers, and she suddenly felt her mouth drying. She swallowed hard, before pulling his hands away.

"Don't touch me!"

Then the pain grew stronger and she couldn't hold back the whimper that quietly emerged from her throat.

Law sighed and carefully opened the girl's shirt.

Ayumi gasped.

"What-"

"I'm just going to check your wound. I already said that your injuries are bad. I'm a doctor, as you perfectly know."

Reluctantly, Ayumi let him remove her shirt and examine her chest; she saw a large cut along her upper body.

"This wound may be bad now, but fortunately it won't leave a scar." Law informed the, at his soft touch under her breast, blushing girl.

"Fortunately?"

Law nodded and grinned evilly. "Yes, it would be a pity, such an ugly scar ruining your gorgeous body, don't you think?"

"If I wouldn't have a million of other reasons to kill you, this would be the first! You bloody pervert!"

Law chuckled darkly and softly grabbed her left breast.

She let a soft moan escape and blushed immediately.

"Hmm… But you seem to like me touching you…" he murmured, smirking.

She shot a deathly glance at him, and then freed herself from his grip.

"I still hate you. Why didn't you kill me? Do you want to agonize me so badly?"

She hated herself for not being strong enough to hide the pain in her voice.

Law silently stared at her for some seconds. Then he sighed and suddenly touched her trembling lips with his fingertips, gently and softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you, much less kill you. I couldn't ever do this to you. Don't you know my feelings for you?"

Ayumi was captivated by his intensive glance, his grayish storm cloud like eyes piercing into her yellows.

Then she felt his lips brushing hers, caressing her skin and softly sucking her lips.

She felt a shiver running through her body and pressed her body against his, ignoring the pain and hiding her face on his neck.

"You will betray me, Trafalgar Law" were the only words she could say at this moment, sadness lingering in every word.

"No, I won't" Law firmly said and hugged the girl he loved, tightly.


End file.
